OC Contest!
by BellaRosa17
Summary: OC Contest has ended. I will not be accepting anymore applications. Winners inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've noticed all these authors making these OC contest. I think that its a great idea instead of me coming up with my own OC. That I actually hold a contest for it. I only am suggesting two stories to be written for Big Time Rush. One story will be looking for girls that fit James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's personality. The second will be about girls who are complete opposite to the guys.

**Stories:**

**Big Tme Girl Band: Hawk is so tired of Gustavo one upping him since he signed Big Time Rush to his album. He deicdes to find his own band but this time he's looking for a girls band. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He find them in these four girls from Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. All four girls bring a combination of drawl, flair, and attiude to make it big. He moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. (You have to be their perfect girl. Whatever you think their perfect girl but something that makes you unique and different will reflect on who I choose.)**

**Big Time Spies: You've been trained since you were 5 years old in a world where it doesn't focus on boys, teen heartthorbs, or even Santa Claus. No, in this world, you get taught the fastest way to break into goverment agencies, pick a lock, lie, cheat, steal and kill. At the age of 16, these four girls are the best this school has ever seen. But when Griffin hires them to look over Big Time Rush from an annoynomous threat. The guys find that their new bodyguards are a force that is hard to rattle. Can the boys teach the girls what its like to be normal teenage girls? (The girls have to be the total opposite of the guys)**

**App Information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance(Celeb face):**

**Apperance(physical traits):**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Bio:**

**Family Background:**

**Favorites:**

**Color(s):**

**Song(s):**

**Animal(s):**

**Band(s):**

**Movie(s):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTGB):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTS):**

**BTR Guy:**

**Anything extra you want to add: **

**Okay, so there's you information you need to have filled out. The more specific the better your chances are. The more unique or some way you can make your character stand  
out you've basically writting your way into the story. It's better if you send it through PM, but I also will take those who review it. **

**Good Luck, everyone!**

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


	2. Last Call

Okay, I've noticed all these authors making these OC contest. I think that its a great idea instead of me coming up with my own OC. That I actually hold a contest for it. I only am suggesting two stories to be written for Big Time Rush. One story will be looking for girls that fit James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's personality. The second will be about girls who are complete opposite to the guys.

UPDATE:

Okay, I've reviewed most of the applications. I have certain characters chosen already but that isn't definite. By tonight I will give a list of those that I've rejected. For those of you rejected, I'm so sorry but I had to make some hard decisions and I might've just felt that your character wasn't right.

But I still want to give people a chance to enter. This Contest will close tomorrow at 6 pm Pacific time.

So for Skill/Specialty(for BTGB): I want lets say your skill is writing songs, playing instruments, lead or backup. But for specialty: designing the outfits, coming up with the choreography. things like that.

Skill/Specialty(for BTS): Languages, combat skills, intelligence, computer skills, things like that.

For those who haven't given me perfect descriptions like that can review back and give a better skill/specialty for either of these stories. Like I said the more specific and detailed you are the better your chances are. Be different, be unique, be yourself. Just make yourself be noticed.

Otherwise, happy sending in applicatios.

* * *

**Stories:**

**Big Tme Girl Band: Hawk is so tired of Gustavo one upping him since he signed Big Time Rush to his album. He deicdes to find his own band but this time he's looking for a girls band. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He find them in these four girls from Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. All four girls bring a combination of drawl, flair, and attiude to make it big. He moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. (You have to be their perfect girl. Whatever you think their perfect girl but something that makes you unique and different will reflect on who I choose.)**

**Big Time Spies: You've been trained since you were 5 years old in a world where it doesn't focus on boys, teen heartthorbs, or even Santa Claus. No, in this world, you get taught the fastest way to break into goverment agencies, pick a lock, lie, cheat, steal and kill. At the age of 16, these four girls are the best this school has ever seen. But when Griffin hires them to look over Big Time Rush from an annoynomous threat. The guys find that their new bodyguards are a force that is hard to rattle. Can the boys teach the girls what its like to be normal teenage girls? (The girls have to be the total opposite of the guys)**

**App Information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance(Celeb face):**

**Apperance(physical traits):**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Bio:**

**Family Background:**

**Favorites:**

**Color(s):**

**Song(s):**

**Animal(s):**

**Band(s):**

**Movie(s):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTGB):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTS):**

**BTR Guy:**

**Anything extra you want to add: **

**Okay, so there's you information you need to have filled out. The more specific the better your chances are. The more unique or some way you can make your character stand  
out you've basically writting your way into the story. It's better if you send it through PM, but I also will take those who review it. **

**Good Luck, everyone!**

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I've noticed all these authors making these OC contest. I think that its a great idea instead of me coming up with my own OC. That I actually hold a contest for it. I only am suggesting two stories to be written for Big Time Rush. One story will be looking for girls that fit James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's personality. The second will be about girls who are complete opposite to the guys.

UPDATE:

Okay, I've reviewed most of the applications. I have certain characters chosen already but that isn't definite. By tonight I will give a list of those that I've rejected. For those of you rejected, I'm so sorry but I had to make some hard decisions and I might've just felt that your character wasn't right.

Update Update:

I decided yesterday before I added another chapter to use one of my character for BTGB, so Im so sorry for those who wanted Kendall with your OC, but I'm using my character to get with Kendall. But to make up for it I've decided to do a one shot with your OC/Kendall. I meant to make another chapter to tell you guys but I was in school until 5 o'clock and then I had to go to play an hour away, and when I finally got back to my dorm our internet was down. But still I should've got it out to you sooner and that is my fault.

But the catch is that whoever wanted Kendall have to tell me this:

How'd you meet? Whether you met during the tour, Minnesota, or at the Palm Woods. Or do you want me to make it a future fic? Love at first sight? Hate that turns into something more? Friendship?

These questions are what you going to have to tell me for the one shot. Send me your ideas and I will make it happen. Please send it through private message instead of a review. Again I am really sorry about the confusion.

* * *

**Stories:**

**Big Tme Girl Band: Hawk is so tired of Gustavo one upping him since he signed Big Time Rush to his album. He deicdes to find his own band but this time he's looking for a girls band. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He find them in these four girls from Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. All four girls bring a combination of drawl, flair, and attiude to make it big. He moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. (You have to be their perfect girl. Whatever you think their perfect girl but something that makes you unique and different will reflect on who I choose.)**

**Big Time Spies: You've been trained since you were 5 years old in a world where it doesn't focus on boys, teen heartthorbs, or even Santa Claus. No, in this world, you get taught the fastest way to break into goverment agencies, pick a lock, lie, cheat, steal and kill. At the age of 16, these four girls are the best this school has ever seen. But when Griffin hires them to look over Big Time Rush from an annoynomous threat. The guys find that their new bodyguards are a force that is hard to rattle. Can the boys teach the girls what its like to be normal teenage girls? (The girls have to be the total opposite of the guys)**

**App Information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance(Celeb face):**

**Apperance(physical traits):**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Bio:**

**Family Background:**

**Favorites:**

**Color(s):**

**Song(s):**

**Animal(s):**

**Band(s):**

**Movie(s):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTGB):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTS):**

**BTR Guy:**

**Anything extra you want to add: **

**Okay, so there's you information you need to have filled out. The more specific the better your chances are. The more unique or some way you can make your character stand  
out you've basically writting your way into the story. It's better if you send it through PM, but I also will take those who review it. **

**Good Luck, everyone!**

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


	4. AN and WINNERS

Okay, I've noticed all these authors making these OC contest. I think that its a great idea instead of me coming up with my own OC. That I actually hold a contest for it. I only am suggesting two stories to be written for Big Time Rush. One story will be looking for girls that fit James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's personality. The second will be about girls who are complete opposite to the guys.

First I want to thank everyone who entered into my contest and for your nice reviews about my story summaries. Second, I want to say that this was a very hard decision to make because all your characters were amazing. But these ones below that I chose are the winners and they gave details, specific or I felt that their character fit a BTR guy perfectly. I think the character I picked are amazing and I am proud to have them in my stories. For all authors who sent in their characters, if I have any more story idea, I will let you be the first to know and you can set your characters accordingly.

WINNERS for BIG TIME GIRL BAND:

Megan Rose Tucker=smileysurfer22(Carlos/OC)

Cheyenne Bizon=Emobabyx33(Logan/OC)

Abigal(Abby) Wendy Daniels=abby1234(James/OC)

Rocquelle Amelia Jordan= BellaRosa17(Kendall/OC)

Thanks for all who entered and for those who wanted to be Kendall's OC, I have hopefully already contacted all of you.

WINNERS for BIG TIME SPIES:

Piper O. Hallows=brunettebabe71(Logan/OC)

Erika Kyra Bennett=DemiLenaJonasBTR(Carlos/OC)

Melissa Lynn Armstrong=Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Lila Davis=D R O W N-I N- S E Q U I N S(Kendall/OC)

**That's it. The contest is finished, done, finito. I hope you guys like my choice. I will start Big Time Girl Band first. Then halfway when it ends I will begin Big Time Spies. But there's only one complication with the status of all my other writing committments with Breath-of-Twilight's Valentine's Day countdown. Updating three of my already in-progess stories, and school committments.**

**So, unfortunately I won't be starting it until the New Year, but there will be a laspe of two weeks in Feburary where I won't be able to write because I have finals. But once finals are over I will start up again. This is a fair warning.**

* * *

**Stories:**

**Big Tme Girl Band: Hawk is so tired of Gustavo one upping him since he signed Big Time Rush to his album. He deicdes to find his own band but this time he's looking for a girls band. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He find them in these four girls from Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. All four girls bring a combination of drawl, flair, and attiude to make it big. He moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. (You have to be their perfect girl. Whatever you think their perfect girl but something that makes you unique and different will reflect on who I choose.)**

**Big Time Spies: You've been trained since you were 5 years old in a world where it doesn't focus on boys, teen heartthorbs, or even Santa Claus. No, in this world, you get taught the fastest way to break into goverment agencies, pick a lock, lie, cheat, steal and kill. At the age of 16, these four girls are the best this school has ever seen. But when Griffin hires them to look over Big Time Rush from an annoynomous threat. The guys find that their new bodyguards are a force that is hard to rattle. Can the boys teach the girls what its like to be normal teenage girls? (The girls have to be the total opposite of the guys)**

**App Information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance(Celeb face):**

**Apperance(physical traits):**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Bio:**

**Family Background:**

**Favorites:**

**Color(s):**

**Song(s):**

**Animal(s):**

**Band(s):**

**Movie(s):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTGB):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTS):**

**BTR Guy:**

**Anything extra you want to add: **

**Okay, so there's you information you need to have filled out. The more specific the better your chances are. The more unique or some way you can make your character stand  
out you've basically writting your way into the story. It's better if you send it through PM, but I also will take those who review it. **

**Good Luck, everyone!**

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


	5. Update Information Need to Read

Okay, I've noticed all these authors making these OC contest. I think that its a great idea instead of me coming up with my own OC. That I actually hold a contest for it. I only am suggesting two stories to be written for Big Time Rush. One story will be looking for girls that fit James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's personality. The second will be about girls who are complete opposite to the guys.

Again thanks to everyone who entered into my contest and for your nice reviews about my story summaries.

**A/N: So, this is a quick message that I want to send out. I got an early inspiration to start writing Big Time Girl Band but I've changed the name to Crush! for the band name. I'm sorry if there was any confusion. I hope you guys read it. The A/N at the end of the second chapter rings true that I will not be updating until after New Years. I got so many good reviews or private messages that I just felt an inspiration to write the story early and I figured that I'd give everyone who entered my contest an early Christmas present from BellaRosa.**

**I'd love to get your thoughts, comments and just overall impression on my first ever Big Time Rush story. So, here's the link and tell me what you think:**

**.net/s/6564693/1/Crush**

WINNERS for BIG TIME GIRL BAND:

Megan Rose Tucker=smileysurfer22(Carlos/OC)

Cheyenne Bizon=Emobabyx33(Logan/OC)

Abigal(Abby) Wendy Daniels=abby1234(James/OC)

Rocquelle Amelia Jordan= BellaRosa17(Kendall/OC)

Thanks for all who entered and for those who wanted to be Kendall's OC, I have hopefully already contacted all of you.

WINNERS for BIG TIME SPIES:

Piper O. Hallows=brunettebabe71(Logan/OC)

Erika Kyra Bennett=DemiLenaJonasBTR(Carlos/OC)

Melissa Lynn Armstrong=Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Lila Davis=D R O W N-I N- S E Q U I N S(Kendall/OC)

**That's it. The contest is finished, done, finito. I hope you guys like my choice. But there's only one complication with the status of all my other writing committments with Breath-of-Twilight's Valentine's Day countdown. Updating three of my already in-progess stories, and school committments.**

* * *

**Stories:**

**Big Tme Girl Band: Hawk is so tired of Gustavo one upping him since he signed Big Time Rush to his album. He deicdes to find his own band but this time he's looking for a girls band. He searches around the country looking for the perfect mix of girls, with the vocals, looks, and sex appeal to knock Big Time Rush off the music charts. He find them in these four girls from Dallas, TX and Miami, FL. All four girls bring a combination of drawl, flair, and attiude to make it big. He moves them into the Palm Woods where they first meet Big Time Rush. Hawk has given the girls one rule: Stay away from Big Time Rush! But its hard to follow your head when your heart is pulling you towards another. (You have to be their perfect girl. Whatever you think their perfect girl but something that makes you unique and different will reflect on who I choose.)**

**Big Time Spies: You've been trained since you were 5 years old in a world where it doesn't focus on boys, teen heartthorbs, or even Santa Claus. No, in this world, you get taught the fastest way to break into goverment agencies, pick a lock, lie, cheat, steal and kill. At the age of 16, these four girls are the best this school has ever seen. But when Griffin hires them to look over Big Time Rush from an annoynomous threat. The guys find that their new bodyguards are a force that is hard to rattle. Can the boys teach the girls what its like to be normal teenage girls? (The girls have to be the total opposite of the guys)**

**App Information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance(Celeb face):**

**Apperance(physical traits):**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Bio:**

**Family Background:**

**Favorites:**

**Color(s):**

**Song(s):**

**Animal(s):**

**Band(s):**

**Movie(s):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTGB):**

**Skill/Specialty(BTS):**

**BTR Guy:**

**Anything extra you want to add: **

**Okay, so there's you information you need to have filled out. The more specific the better your chances are. The more unique or some way you can make your character stand  
out you've basically writting your way into the story. It's better if you send it through PM, but I also will take those who review it. **

**Good Luck, everyone!**

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


	6. Information about BTS

**Big Time Spies, chapter one is up and running. Go read and review it and tell me what you guys think?**

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


End file.
